Tell The Stars I'm Home
by H4CK3D
Summary: Elsa's fate was sealed the moment she recieved the curse... The curse that had killed so many, She becomes a monster by night, killing at the orders of her ancestors. Jack Frost is looking for some fun, he runs into Elsa at her nightly attack and she bonds the way she never thought she could...until she realises that Jack is the one she has to kill...Her fate was sealed *Jelsa*
1. And the shadows conseal her

**Hello Readers! It's been a while since I posted anything, hasn't it? I resently read a book about a haunted girl and her eyes change as she becomes cursed, I have stolen this from the book**

**(It is a real book, and this is called Fanfiction... so we're all basically running around stealing ideas anyway!)**

**(BTW this is a Jelsa!)**

**I worked extremely hard on this Chapter (And hopefully the whole book). I have taken my writing to annother level so I can make this story become very close to my heart, it is sort of based on an old friend of mine, I share this account with her and I moved to another country recently so we never see each other: I'm a little sad cause she resently forgot when my birthday is and that really hurt me so I wrote this to mix all the things she has told me about darkness in the years together.**

**But be warned, there is a reason this story is at a higher rating. There will be blood, their will be deaths and there is a reason that Elsa will be cursed!**

**But do not let this push you away, there is still alot of light in this story, you just have to open your eyes and see it.**

**PS: this is not one of those boring prolouges, important stuff happens!**

**~To Rylie and Y'all~**

* * *

**~Prolouge~**

Elsa stood in silence. Her body moving only as her heart did, she waited silently, her eyes focusing on something only she could see.

She was silent, calm, controlled; an unmovable wave in the sea of death.

Her hair glowed as she used the shadows to hide from the dangers, after all; it was a perfect night to kill, for the moon has reached it's cursed point at midnight and was glowing in its own small shadows. The mysterious voices of the forboding night-time creaked around her, watching her in pity as she waited. Yet. She did not move in fear to stare at the eyes of her enemies.

She was silent, calm, controlled.

But out of darkness, a light glowed like a million stars. It wavered like the sun you would look up at underwater, you would try to look at it properlly but, it seemed impossible because the light always seemed to change, the light had always been the most mysterious thing for Elsa. It always shone so brightly, not having one dought as it shone in happyness. The light had something to hide, and nobody ever realised.

The swaying peices of shining light froze as Elsa let her eyes fligh over to it. A bush rattled beside her and she swivelled her head around to see what had caused such noise, Her frozen eyes gleamed in their blue colour that she had admired for so long as she stared at the small bush beside her, her eyes unwavering as the wind whipped her face in the deathly moonlight.

A sudden chill rippled through her spine as the wind blew the smell of fire over, But the dusty air would never find any faults in Elsa as she stared at the shape that was confidently aproaching her.

The silhouette came closer into the shadows were Elsa had chosen to hide, it had been no use; for her enemies were faultless themselves, they were everywhere.

Out of silence Elsa found the voice she had kept for these shadows, she always hated the way her voice quivered at times of fear. But there was nothing wrong with being afraid, that is, I you know what you're afraid of...

"I-I know why you're here." Elsa's voice rasped, the voice was scratchy, as if she didn't know how to use it anymore, hiding from the mess she had made for more than a year gave her this side-affect, but it was nothing like the others.

_Silence_.

Elsa was so used to this mysterious sound that she didn't even notice it, but silence didn't mean her nightmare was gone, it was just beginning.

The silhouette hesitated briefly before narrowing her Charcoal coloured eyes, The girl may have looked innocent, but looks could conseal even the darkest secrets. Elsa had done that wrong. That was why she was introuble.

The girl walked up to her, a small child she was, the type that should be playing pretend or mums and dads with her friends. But she had given her life up with all the fun for this. For This curse that she was destined to have. that small child walked up to Elsa, her eyes narrowed to slits and a cold smile crossed her face, colder than her pale skin, as though she had lived in the shadows for years, like Elsa. Colder than the wind as it tugged at her hair, the colour of a raven's wing. No. darker.

"You _do_ know why your here?" The little girl asked, her eyes mocking Elsa as she cleched her fist in fear, both the girls' faces were shadowed by the moonlight, but one was lowered in shame and misery, while the other with mockery. Two very different instruments of death, but both had chosen the same path.

The girl cat walked over to to Elsa, her long, black hair flying behing her as she reached to the place Elsa had kept hidden, her heart. The girl was so hot, her hand was like coal on Elsa's skin and her nails almost dug into her flesh, they sent chills up her spine as she stared at the child. Elsa felt herself melting as the small child touched her heart, it was as thought she had been hit by flames that would last an iternity.

"Then you must know what you deserve," The child added with a grin as Elsa closed her eyes.

A scream echoed through the atmosphere that sounded like it belonged to so many, but yet one voice. It was not a call of pain, nor was it one of misery. just agony; pure agony.

She should have known what would come for her if she had been so selfish. Her powers were not a gift, they were a curse; just like this was. Elsa felt her mind fading, everything was spinning around her as she saw the girl give her last smile. it was a shame; if that small girl had not made such a big mistake, then she wouldn't end up the way she had; What huge things a few mistakes can lead you to, it can change your life.

"I belive it is my turn," Came the wisper of the young figure as she crumbled to the ground beside Elsa's shivering body, although the wind had stopped, frozen as it watched the girls transform. The small child glowed like the stars she had once been made of, and in the darkness her body started to break into ashes, her charcoal eyes turned to evergreen as they melted away with her body, it had never been hers to keep, the curse had taken that from the child, giving only charcoal eyes to keep so that one day, she would be able to be freed from the curse. One-day; To-day

Elsa was shivering in the starlight at the forest as the girl became nothing but ash, it was a fate that had been sealed since the moment of her existence...

Elsa felt uncontrollable pain flash through her as she opened her eyes that had been squeezed tight, their once frozen colour melting into a deep, empty charcoal colour, fear and emptiness flashed through her new eyes, they had been stolen from the girl, who had stolen it from the person who had cursed her, it was a fate destined to doom.

A fate that would lead her to her death.

But yet, she was silent, calm, controlled.

• • •

The night can be diseaving, you feel safe in the day because you know what's around you, your mind wonders away from all the dark thoughts on your dark side. But as the sun creeps away in fear. A new ruler of the skys awakens, one that brings back all the cold, one that was meant for the cursed, for the evil.

Because nobody's scared of the dark, they're just afraid of what's in it...

But the thing is... as Elsa looked up at the moons that watched her, she couldn't help but bringing on a smile, it was so familiar, also stolen from the girl that had spent her nights looking for blood. Because Elsa Arindelle didn't have a single fear of the night, or what was in it. Her fears had vanished with her mind and her thoughts.

Little did she know what fear could drive her to, because everyone is scared of something, and Jack Frost was coming her way.

* * *

**Here- a short but nice-ish Prolouge. You don't have to review because I dislike it when writers threaten to end stories because of no reviews, it would be nice to hear your opinion but you always have a choice, no matter how pressured you feel.**

**remember that okay?**

**I update every week, so come back on Sat/Sun (Depends where you live)**

**Love you all~ H4CK3D**


	2. And the blood bath begins

**Hello, I belive it is time for chapter 2? If I'm offending you in this chapter then i am sorry because there are people that get upset and believe it is disrespectful to make Elsa evil at all. If that is how you feel then I'm sorry but that is what will happen for quite some time. **

**_I REPEAT_: I update once every week on sunday/saturday, it depends where in the world you live. I tried hard on this chapter as well! staying up all night to learn new words, I learnt some pretty cool words and if you don't know what they mean than tell me.**

**_I__MPORTANT_:**

_**So basiclly what happened was there were three people who were making a cure to measles and they tested it on someone, it failed and they found out that they had made a monster virus instead, making the person that had received the **__**injection a killer by night and normal by day, her eyes changed as well in a sign of the curse that was layed upon her.**_

_**Her kin were all indanger of having the curse as well. it could be a distant cousin or an uncles uncle. But all kin from the tested person had a chance of getting the curse, all they had to do to trigger it was get a taste of human blood. Aka: kill, even if it was an accident.**_

_**But the ones that became cursed also had a promise to **_**_fulfil, they had to kill the family line of the three scientists and leave one to have kids and everything, then demolish all until one was left again. so on. they also had to murder any that had helped and their family._**

**_The little girl was a distant relative of Elsa's, extremely distant, anyway she was the one that had the curse and once Elsa killed she had to give it to Elsa, dying in the process._**

**Elsa was hiding from this curse for a year, that is what happened if u didn't understand. sorry, should have made it clearer.**

**N'joy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

Blood. Everywhere.

That was how Elsa saw it as she gave a diseaving yet unmissable simper, watching the blood ooze out her target. The blood flowed like a river down to Elsa's knees as she panted, observing her target shake and struggle under her. Power was what Elsa adored in the darkness, A day since her curse had taken her and power was rushing through her veins in an unimaginable speed.

The blood flowed like a river over the hungry stones beside the rushing river as Elsa's target opened her mouth to plea, blood was covering her face, dripping into her mouth as she stared at her torturer. The sence of pure evil hung in the air like storm clouds as Elsa wrenched the dagger out of her targets stomach, watching the women start to bleach in fear, looking around and staring at the form Elsa now was.

She could feel her pulse raging as she stared at the women she had chosen to kill tonight. Her blood felt like fire; like a fevered, raging pitch of blazing fire eating a house away, until all that was left were ashes.

The women gave out a wail, the forest watched in solem dispear as the women let her last power spill helplessly to the rocks, the forest could do nothing but watch the silent darkness that grew in these woods.

"Can you see the darkness now?" Elsa sneered at the women, who was gasping and letting her eyes lol in their sockets, humans gave up so easily! "Can you see how we felt as your ansestors cursed us?"

But the women was determined, a sparkle of hope was awakened in her dusty brown eyes like no other Elsa had seen. She somehow envied the women, she didn't turn into a bloodthirsty killer by night and have to clean up her mess by day. She had a life, and it showed in the colour of those strong eyes that glowed although the moon was blocked by the crowding trees that seemed to come closer and closer at every one of Elsas heartbeats, not that she had a heart.

Elsa watched in torment as she hovered over the women who was stretched across the ground, to weak to balance on her feet. Elsa's long, supple legs were bent into a crouch as she raised her eyebrows, her charcoal eyes glowing with impatients and disgust as the woman made an attempt to speak.

"P-Please, I'll give y-you anything. I won't tell a-anyone but please let me live..." The lady feebly pleaded, the red dripping from her chin and running down her dress. Her hair was destroyed and crumbled around her, thrown around as Elsa had tortured the person for answers. Elsa gave a smile and straightened the girls hair for her, she would want to look nice as she drew her last breath, that was what Elsa had wanted.

Elsa wasn't all cold blooded, she was killing this young women for a reason, if she was innoncent or not did't matter, deep down Elsa knew she wanted to scream and run. She wanted nothing to do with this.

Nothing.

But nobody can chose their path on a one-way road, they must dig in to what's infront of them and live with it until hope starts to pity them. That was how Elsa saw the world.

But is was her duty now, it had been passed on by the small child to avenge the cursed ancestors who had been born with the possibility of gaining this nightmare. All the cursed had known that the three who had started this nightmare had children, and they would pay for what they had cast upon Elsa like their ansestors would. Elsa gave a mocking smile as she leaned in close to the women, her breath was as fowl as blood, but that was the smell Elsa liked, the smell that drew her to the shadows.

Blood.

"Look how pathetic you are, so much for your brave and marvelous ancestors!" Elsa glowered with a simper as she leaned her spinning head to one side of her broad shoulders in mock sympathy, watching the body under her stutter for unspoken words, glancing from side to side repetiously as Elsa gave a small sigh, ready to finnish what she had started. That was what she always did.

"You monster! Kill me then! But you know what the real shame is?" The girl spluttered as she started heaving for breaths, The trees whispered to one another as the challenge arose, enfuriating Elsa at the truth of these words.

"I, I get to die and have peace while you...you have to continue living as the monster you are!-"

* * *

The sound of the girl struggling was like a song to Elsa, it was a melody that continued as Elsa kept her hand squeezed around the womens throat, pressing her thumb into her wind-pipe and giving a smile as her muscles and vomiting sounds came to an end, her body was limb in Elsa's arms in the gloomy night as Elsa finnished the job.

She stood up, straightening her black dress and watching the scralet blood pool around her feet, shining in the moonlight that wasn't even here but covered by the hoarding trees, unable to watch tonights kill.

No, Elsa was no longer afriad of the darkness, she knew all its little secrets that had made it seem so strong. That was why the darkness was now afraid of her, and that was the way Elsa wanted to keep it.

She smiled as the wind hit her bare arms helplessly, Elsa didn't feel such cold, for she was much stronger than the wind that had always scared her as a child. She didn't even feel it slapping her in anger as She walked away from the body behind her that was covered in blood, in the bittersweet scarlet blood that had belonged to a girl that had made this happen. That had made her curse thrive.

_It is her own fault_, Was all Elsa thought as she stared straight ahead at the ghosts that only existed within her. _If her ansestors hadn't started the curse that had driven us to this vegance, she would still be going on with her miserable life._

And so were the ways of Elsa's new life, she was a monster, she knew it herself and her vow was sowed into her mind like a button on your shoes; it wasn't meant to be there, but it stuck. She knew that she must avenge her fallen cursed ancestors for the life they had been given.

And nothing would get in her way.

* * *

**This might not have been as good as the prolouge but that is because a friend of mine helped with descriptions in the prologue, we all know that everyone tries especially hard on their prolouges, it is the first taste of a story after all.**

**Next chappie you get to see why elsa received the curse. Hope I did good here as well ;D**

**Bye Everyone!- H4CK3D**


End file.
